


boredom

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [28]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Groping, IDK BRO, Kissing, Messing Around, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Touching, gentle touching, i guess, i litterally have no idea how to tag this, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 28:</p><p>dipper occupies a little bit of spare time by touching you.</p><p>you don't mind a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boredom

**Author's Note:**

> oky, i'd like to get a couple things out of the way.
> 
> 1: all of my fics with the twins or any character that are canonically underage are always, in my fics, 18 years of age or older. I do not write sexual content involving minors.
> 
> 2: GRAVITY FALLS HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE AND I KNOW DIPPERS GONNA DIE AT THE END OF THIS SEASON AND THIS IS HOW I'M COPING OKAY? I'LL GET BACK TO OTHER FANDOMS IN A WHILE JUST GIVE ME A FEW DAYS G A W D

Your orange sweater had been discarded on the floor, along with your black bra. You laid on dipper’s bed, flat on your back, staring up at the ceiling with hooded eyes.

Dipper laid on top of you, his warm breath ghosting over your skin. Mabel was downstairs watching a duck-tective marathon, as she had been for the past three hours.

You and dipper had already seen every episode before, so you decided to go upstairs and play some board games and such.

That got boring pretty quickly.

Long discussion short, clothes were shed, and you’d laid down.

Dipper climbed on top of you, his hat on the floor with your clothes.

And now you’re here.

He had just began toying with your chest. He had no idea what he was doing, not that it mattered t you. All that mattered was that he was touching you.

His hands were kneading your breasts, kissing the valley in between them.

“hey, dip?” you hummed, running your fingers through his hair.

“hmm?” he hummed weakly, not bothering to open his eyes and look u at you or remove his mouth from your chest.

“are you, um…I mean do you want me to do things to you too?” you asked, your eyes fluttering shut as he gently bit the side of your breast.

He opened his eyes slowly, pupils wide in the darkness, and slowly nodded.

He took his mouth off you, and you sat up.

“take off your pants.” You said meekly, noticing his blush.

He nodded, biting his lip. But before he could even undo his zipper, a loud knock made you both jump.

“make yourselves decent!” mabel teased from the other side.

You gave dipper a panicked look, quickly throwing on your orange sweater, not noticing it was on inside out, and hid your bra under his pillow.

You throw a blanket over dipper’s legs, hiding the bulge in his pants, and grabbed the journal, opening it to a random page and reading whatever it said out loud as she entered the room.

“-and that makes sense!” you exclaimed, pretending to finish a sentence. “oh, hey mabel! The marathon’s over already?” you said casually, closing the book again and looking up at her.

“yeah, it broke my heart all over again…anyway, grunkle stan sent me up to get you guys for dinner. We’re having tacos!” she smiled, hopping out of the room again.

You sighed in relief, falling back on the bed.

Mabel’s head popped back in. “oh, and Y/N?” she said, narrowing her eyes and getting a mischievous smile on her face.

You said up again, looking at her.

“your sweater’s inside out.”


End file.
